


My Universe

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, Versiones femeninas, girl love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Una distinguida princesa que sólo tiene ojos para una preciosa doncella.





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos dos días me encontré con una canción super linda (que usé como título de este fanfic) que me inspiró y me motivó a escribir algo más con estas mujeres. No podía decirle que no a las ganas, así que aquí está el resultado.
> 
> Como siempre, es algo sencillo pero lleno de mucho amor~ el ShikiRikka, como sea que venga, me encanta y me hace feliz poder continuar escribiendo pequeñas historias tan lindas.

**.**

**.**

Takamura Shiki era la primogénita de los aclamados reyes del reino; educada, elegante, inteligente, refinada… Una hermosa mujer hecha y derecha que se ganaba la admiración de muchos y la envidia de otros, y que prácticamente tenía el resto de su vida planificado.

Hasta que conoció a cierta doncella sin igual.

Ocurrió en una reunión formal, su familia se había vuelto bastante cercana a otra de gran prestigio y en esa ocasión Shiki tuvo la oportunidad (lo que consideraría todo un honor poco después) de conocer al integrante más joven, una mujer tan sólo un año menor que ella que portaba maravillosamente el nombre de Rikka.

Fijarse en Rikka, al primer momento, no era difícil… Llamaba la atención con su figura esbelta y estatura promedio, acompañada además de una larga melena de color rosado que caía en ondas perfectamente formadas sobre su espalda y, por si fuera poco, portadora de brillantes obres cargados de dulzura y madurez. Shiki nunca antes se había fijado tanto en una persona, a tal punto de seguirla con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, pero sí se dio cuenta que definitivamente Rikka no era como el resto de los que había conocido antes. Y cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras, sin dejar a un lado la formalidad, Shiki se sintió contenta y ansiosa… Como si hubiese encontrado algo que no sabía que le faltaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que creciera la familiaridad y la confianza entre las dos, pues siendo prácticamente del mismo mundo (y con sus familias en armonía) no era difícil coincidir. Entonces, no había lugar en el que Shiki no la buscara… Podía tratarse de una sala enorme, repleta de personas importantes que no querían otra cosa sino la atención de la princesa, y Shiki sólo tenía su mirada en la presencia de la doncella más encantadora que había conocido jamás, reparando en nuevos detalles de su persona cada vez más. En muchas de esas ocasiones no conversaban, no teniendo la oportunidad ni siquiera de acercarse, pero nunca faltaba un intercambio de miradas que iban más allá de un simple saludo.

Unos lo llamaban admiración, otros eran más extremistas al denominarlo amor… Y Shiki no podía hacer otra cosa más que descubrirlo por sí misma, acercarse tanto como pudiera para así encontrar una clara respuesta. Y la sola idea de ser más cercana a Rikka ya la hacía feliz.

Rikka era especial para Shiki, había algo en su persona que la maravillaba, y gracias a la educación que había recibido tenía la capacidad de equilibrar sus responsabilidades como princesa y sus deseos personales, aquellos mensajes sutiles que el corazón le había estado enviando constantemente. Y siendo ya lo suficientemente mayor, Shiki estaba en total capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Como bien le habían enseñado desde pequeña “si deseas algo, ve por ello”

**.**

No era habitual para su reino celebrar grandes y coloridas fiestas, pues se caracterizaban por llevar a cabo reuniones más íntimas y sofisticadas, pero había ciertas fechas que ameritaban ser conmemoradas cada año. Por ello, antes de que el verano finalizara el jardín principal fue preparado para recibir a una gran multitud de personas… Y por supuesto, Shiki no podía hacer más que pensar en Rikka y en todo lo que había discutido consigo misma respecto a lo que sentía.

Cuando cayó la noche ya la celebración había comenzado, teniendo a los invitados contentos entre comidas y bebidas, y Shiki aguardaba pacientemente por la familia Sera sin dejar de atender al resto. Y cuando los encontró al fin una sensación amarga la sacudió… Rikka no lucía como de costumbre, el semblante sereno que la identificaba había sido sustituido por una expresión forzada, y Shiki se preguntó, preocupada, qué pudo haberle ocurrido como para apagarla de esa forma. Si alguien se atrevió a lastimarla, o lo que fuera, Shiki no tendría piedad alguna en defender a _su_ doncella.

Encontrando la oportunidad de ausentarse, no dejando de sentirse inquieta al respecto, Shiki siguió el rastro que Rikka dejó hacía sólo unos momentos atrás apartándose del gran evento. Shiki conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano, había recorrido los jardines innumerables veces, y sabía exactamente a donde ir…

Y encontró a Rikka sin problemas, que sentada en la fuente rodeada de flores con la cabeza gacha se hallaba. El vestido blanco con toques en caramelo que lucía esa noche no había perdido su gracia, contrario a los ropajes oscuros que Shiki acostumbraba portar, y la iluminación tenue de la luna servía de reflector para la persona que tan solitaria se encontraba… Era una imagen bonita, la belleza se había unido en un solo escenario, pero Rikka definitivamente estaba afligida y Shiki no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Porque para proteger a su persona especial necesitaba primero acabar con las sensaciones que la lastimaban.

Paso a paso se acercó, cuidadosa para no alertarla, y su presencia no fue notada ni siquiera al estar a su lado. Shiki optó por tomar asiento también y al llevar una mano sobre la que Rikka mantenía en su regazo logró finalmente anunciar su presencia. Cuando Rikka levantó la mirada, algo incómoda por haber sido descubierta, Shiki actuó una vez más secando la lagrimita que había escapado del rosado ahora nublado. El tacto era suave, haciéndola contener la respiración por un momento, y su caricia descendió hasta aproximarse a los labios coloridos y pequeño… Entonces, hubo una gran alerta en su corazón.

No sabía qué había sucedido, tampoco forzaría a Rikka a contarle, lo único que quería ahora era servirle de consuelo y apoyo, que sepa que lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo podrían enfrentarlo juntas. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Rikka le regalara una pequeña sonrisa que, aunque un poco entristecida aún, venía con la ternura que la caracterizaba… Un gesto dedicado exclusivamente para ella y que hizo a Shiki sonreír también.

Poco después vino un susurro de parte de Rikka con un “Estoy bien… Ahora lo estoy” que alivió a Shiki. Y porque estaba bien, porque había logrado su cometido, Shiki no podía llevarla de vuelta a la fiesta donde probablemente fuera lastimada nuevamente… Así que, con una idea en mente, sostuvo la mano que no soltó en ningún momento y la guió a un lugar donde nadie pudiera perturbar su paz.

Aún había mucho por descubrir, sentimientos que experimentar, y la noche apenas comenzaba.

Y así como Shiki sólo tenía ojos para su encantadora doncella, también era esta la única dueña de su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
